


PAUL

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Paul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Paul.





	PAUL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravity Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gravity+Universe).



> Based on this video
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8as5ucExfqc

Paul walked into the living room. Paul was worried over something he’d done that day to upset his friend Paul. Paul had been invited to Paul’s staged reading of a play, but at the same time, he’d promised his other friend, a particularly dashing Paul, to hang out together.

Stuck between the two, Paul stood in front of his couch and shouted for Paul.

“You called, Paul?” Asked his calm Paul, rising up in front of the window. 

“Paul!” cried Paul. “I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to hurt Paul’s feelings, but I don’t want to hurt Paul’s feelings, either!”

“They’re your best friend, Paul!” Shouted Paul, appearing out of nowhere on the staircase. Paul was Paul’s sad Paul. He was also Dead Man Walking. AKA Midnight.

“Not so fast, Paul!” Paul yelled from his spot in front of the tv. Paul was Paul’s greek god Paul.

“AAA” Cried the main guy Paul. His other Pauls fighting only heightened his sense of Midnight Paul.

“As usual, you Pauls are overreacting.” Stated Paul from the entryway. Paul was Paul’s integrity guy. 

“Hey now, Paul. Don’t be mean to Paul and Paul. They’re doing their best.” Calm Paul stated. 

“Well, Paul isn’t.”

“Paul!”

“Well, this is fun.” Said Joker Paul, appearing in the kitchen for a cameo, and then disappearing because the author doesn’t know how to write this Paul.

“Paul, apologize to Paul.” Calm Paul said, calmly.

Paul groaned. “I’m sorry, Paul.”

Paul nodded. “It’s okay, Paul. You say mean things because you are sad.” 

The main Paul tapped his foot, waiting for his Pauls to be quiet and actually help him solve his problem with Paul. 

Intelligent Paul fixed his glasses. “Now that that’s over with. Paul, while Paul’s feelings may be hurt if you don’t see him, Paul will only do-”

Paul was interrupted when Paul’s cellphone beeped. Paul picked up the phone.

“Paul wants to go with me to the reading.”

“Satisfactory.”  
“Έξοχος!”  
“That is good.”  
“I’m sad.”

And so Paul went to Paul’s show, accompanied by Paul, and all of Paul’s Pauls were happy. Except for Paul. He was sad.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Paul isn't a real word, anymore.


End file.
